hackDesire
by Phoenix512
Summary: It's my first fanfic. A player is looking for his friends after a hacker took them away. Also, various .hack characters will appear in it. Chapter 1 is now up and want some reviews.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: .hack//Desire takes place after the games and .hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet (LOTB) doesn't exist from my view. I'll use characters and names from LOTB, Sign, and the games. Also, I do not own Project .hack and not taking credit for the characters came from any of the Project .hack works. This is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Prologue:  
  
After one year from Twilight incident, the CC Corporation decided to release a one of a kind monster like the One Sin into the World. The monster was later called Ragnarok which was the name of the Norse End of the World. It defeated countless of parties until a group of four players who named themselves after the Saint Beasts defeated Ragnarok and became legends within the World. They helped various players regardless of levels and even rejected positions of the newly formed group called the Knights of War. The Knights of War is a group formed by the CC Corp to stop hackers at all costs.  
  
2 years later...  
  
The city of Mac Anu is the root of the Delta Server, the beginning place of all new players of the World. The city is rather small but beautiful with its waterways. The sky has an orange glow with a sun that never sets. Various boats sailed those waterways with a bridge that allows players to watch the boats passed by. The players go to various shops for items, equipment, or even storage to prepare for their next adventure. Also, they talked to other players to join them for a quest and players wait for other players to go on the next quest. There one structure that every player goes to: the Chaos Gate. The gate is a blue circle with a yellow lining. It's about the size of an average player. The gate allows players to go to different fields and different servers. Also, it's the place where players enter the World and right now three sets of three golden rings appeared at the gate.  
  
The golden rings create a virtual body for the player and three players materialized from the rings. One player was a wavemaster with a blue robe who carry a light blue staff with a crystal on top. A wavemaster specializes in magic and his name was Seiryu (Chris). Another player was a twin blade who wore a white and black with a red scarf with two knives. The twin blade has speed and can attack twice with the dual knives and his name was Byacco (Paul). The final player was very muscular and cover with dark green armor with a huge ax in his hands. The heavy axeman has power and tough defense but slow and his name was Genbu (Jack). The three walk out the portal and walk towards the town square. At the town square, they saw a heavy blade standing alone and approached towards the heavy blade. "Are you the one who sent us the email about the powerful monster in a low level field?" Seiryu said to the heavy blade. "Yes, my name is Resa and recently I saw a Wander Demon in a level four field. It took out two of my friends very quickly and I barely managed to escape. When I exited the dungeon, I noticed that my friend's spirits weren't there. I was too afraid to go back into the dungeon and look. So, I returned back to here and email you guys. Hey, wait a second. Wasn't there a fourth member of the Saint Beasts?" Resa said to the three Saint Beasts. Then Seiryu spoke, "Well, Suzaku is on vacation and won't be back for another three days. Anyway, we go to the field now once you tell us the keywords. We will get your friends back." Resa gave them the keywords and said, "Thanks for helping me. You guys are nothing like the Knights of War. Also, I encounter the demon on the third floor in one of the big square like rooms."  
  
The Saint Beasts approached the Chaos Gate and entered the keywords. As they entered the final keyword, their bodies were covered with the same golden rings when they first entered the city. They disappeared from Mac Anu and reappeared in a grassy field. They pulled out a map of the field and noticed that the dungeon wasn't very far from their current position. "Let's head of the dungeon. We don't need to waste time on small fry." Seiryu said. So, they walked towards the dungeon and it was an entrance to a tomb. As they walked towards the entrance, two yellow circles rotating at different angles began to disappear. From the portal, two birdlike creatures emerge. They had only one leg which was a chicken claw. Byacco took at his knives and took one slash at the Chicken Hands. Their bodies turned black and disappeared from the field. The Saint Beasts entered the dungeon and use a fairy orb. The fairy orb allows the dungeon floor to be map. "Let's head for the third floor quickly. So, if we go this way we only encounter two monster portals." Seiryu said. They proceed towards the first floor exit and encounter a monster portal. They were a narrow corridor and saw three sky fishes emerge from the portal. Seiryu began to cast a spell. "BIVAK ROM!" Suddenly, red circle appear above the three sky fishes. A tornado of fire covered all three fishes and turned to ashes. Those ashes disappeared from the dungeon floor. They continue on until they encountered the second monster portal. This time a big green creature with a sword in one hand and its head in the other hand came out of the portal. It was a headhunter. Genbu approached the creature and managed to block its sword. He swung his ax at the headhunter and cut it in half. Both its parts disappeared and they continued on to the second floor. They used another fairy orb to map the second floor. They noticed that the entrance for the third floor wasn't very far and only one monster portal stood in their way. They walked towards the next room and activated the monster portal. From the portal emerge two cadet valkyries. They were women with spears. Byacco used his speed to quickly defeat the cadet valkyries. They entered the third floor of the dungeon and approached the big square room. There was a monster portal in the center of the room. It began to disappear and got ready to fight the monster. The portal was gone and left in its place was the Wander Demon.  
  
The Wander Demon was light red in color. It had blades as hands and had no legs just a pointed end like a cross. It was big and was about to attack when it was stunned by a blue magic circle. Seiryu began to cast a spell and the others began to attack the demon with their special attacks. "Merrows!" Seiryu said. Suddenly, an object with 8 crystal like wings appear above Seiryu's head and many ice blocks hit the demon and suffer in pain since water was its weakness. Genbu and Byacco used their skills to defeat the demon, but suddenly all the damage that they caused was all for nothing. The demon recovered with new found strength. Afterwards every attack that they did, the demon would just recover quickly. "We have no chance to defeat the demon. It's no regular Wander Demon. Must fall back for now." Seiryu said. They tried to use their Sprite Ocarinas to exit the dungeon, but the rings broke midway. The demon swung its blades at Byacco and he quickly fell to the ground. Genbu tried to damage the creature, but it blocked his ax and took massive damage from the other blade. Seiryu kept casting healing spells for his friends but didn't notice the two blade attack from the demon and died from the attack. His body didn't become a spirit like most dead players. It just laid there on the cold dungeon floor. The demon cast a spell and fireballs dropped on the other two Saint Beasts. They both were barely alive and kept on charging towards the demon. The demon whacked Byacco with its massive arm and he hit the wall hard. Byacco didn't move after the attack and like Seiryu no spirit did emerge from the dead body. Genbu tried for one last attack. "AXEL PAIN!" He used the skill but he blocked the attack and cut Genbu into pieces. Many scars covered his body and he felled to the ground. The three Saint Beasts bodies were all lifeless and the demon disappeared from the dungeon. Suddenly, three golden rings appeared in the dungeon and came out a person. The person touched Seiryu's body and it disappeared from the dungeon. He also touched Byacco and Genbu's bodies. The bodies disappeared from the dungeon. The person smirked before the golden rings covered his body and vanished from the dungeon. 


	2. The Birth of the Weapon of Twilight

Disclaimer: .hack//Desire takes place after the games and .hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet (LOTB) doesn't exist from my view. I'll use characters and names from LOTB, Sign, and the games. Also, I do not own Project .hack and not taking credit for the characters came from any of the Project .hack works. This is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Chapter 1: The Birth of the Weapon of Twilight  
  
3 days later.  
  
Suzaku (William) got back from vacation and went to his computer. He checked a month's worth of email. Most of it was the quest info from Seiryu since he wanted to know what quests the rest of the Saint Beasts were on. He continues to look at his email and noticed a bunch of email from various players that want to know where the Saint Beasts were. All the emails were dated from 3 days ago or sooner. He then checked the last email that Seiryu send to him.  
  
To: Suzaku From: Seiryu Subject: Quest Info  
  
We took on a quest to ? Chronicling Range Melody. A heavy blade named Resa contacted us about a Wander Demon in the said field. We decide to check it out. It shouldn't take us long and will send you the results of its quest.  
  
He felt unease as Seiryu never send him the results of the quests. He decided then to start up the World. He put on the visor and saw the city of Mac Anu in his view. Suzaku is the leader of the Saint Beasts and a blademaster. He wore red armor with brown gauntlets and boots. He carried a long sword with the blade colored in reddish-yellow color. He checked his items before heading off to the field. He said to the keywords to the field that his friends last went to. The golden rings cover Suzaku's body as he began to see Mac Anu disappeared from his sight and was replaced with a grassy field. He tried to send flash mails to his friends, but got the response of that they aren't in the World right now. He was even more worried now usually at least one of them would be on. He decided to go to the dungeon for any clues and encountered a monster portal at the entrance of the dungeon. The portal began to disappeared, but Suzaku decided run into the dungeon instead of fighting the monsters. He used a fairy orb to map the dungeon. He walked out of the entrance room and proceeded to the stairs that lead down to the second floor. He encountered a monster portal soon after and couldn't avoid the fight this time around. The portal revealed 2 headhunters. The headhunters had no head with a skull in their right hand and a sword in their left hand. They were about 6 inches taller than Suzaku and rather muscular with a dark green skin with some armor. Suzaku was not in the mood to fight the headhunters. He pulled out his sword and quickly took one slash at each of them. They both suddenly fell and their bodies turned black. They disappeared from the dungeon floor and the gates became opened. Suzaku continue on into the dungeon following his map that the fairy orb created for him. He saw another monster portal in his path. The monster portal disappeared from his sights and revealed three cadet valkyries. The valkyries all charged at Suzaku at the same time. Suzaku took his sword and charged at the first valkyrie. He avoided the monster's lance and cut the valkyrie in half. He proceeds towards the second valkyrie and avoided its attack also. He took a slash at its midsection and then focuses on the last one. It began to slash Suzaku multiple times but being such a high level the attacks didn't really affect him. He looked at the monster and quickly stabbed it. Its data disappeared from the dungeon like the other two monsters. Suzaku exited the room and found the stairs to the second floor of the dungeon. He walked down the stairs and thought to himself. (The monsters have been easy so far. I can't imagine that the others could be defeated by them.) He walked down the final step and used a fairy orb to map the second floor of the dungeon. He walked the path that leads to the stairs of third floor. He saw a monster portal opening and got near it to kill the monsters very quickly. It was two hell Dobermans. The Dobermans had black fur with a spiked collar on their necks. They were covered in fire and had huge bodies. Suzaku took one slash at each of them and were quickly defeated. He left the room and found the stairs to the third floor.  
  
Suzaku walked out the entrance room of the third room and entered the big square room as the gates sealed the doors of the room. The monster portal began to disappear when he took a few steps into the room. The portal revealed the same Wander Demon that defeated the other Saint Beasts from a few days ago. Suzaku was filled with rage as he attacked the Wander Demon with all of his strength but its wounds were instantly healed. "GAN REVOLVER!" The earth based attack seemed to affect the monster but it just recovered the damage from the attack. Suddenly, fireballs appeared out of midair and hit Suzaku for some damage. While he was recovering from its attack, he noticed the two blades headed towards him. He blocked both blades with his sword but it suddenly broke into two as he retreated back. (I didn't carry a spare sword and this monster is just recovering its wound after every attack that I made. That's why my friends were defeated by this monster. Will I suffer the same fate as they were?) "RUE ZOT!" Ice appeared from the ground and the demon took a direct hit from the ice attack. It recovered all its damage from the attack and slice Suzaku with those blades. He tried to use a Sprite Ocarina but it didn't work. He knew that healing himself was pointless since he couldn't cause any damage on the Wander Demon without recovering itself. More fireballs began to appear around Suzaku as he was being burned to death and more attacks from the blades were cutting through his armor. (I don't want to. die.) Suddenly as the blades of the Wander Demon were coming close to him, the whole room and the monster turned gray and all time was stopped except for Suzaku.  
  
He moved away from the Wander Demon and pick up his broken sword. He tried the Sprite Ocarina again but it still didn't work. Suddenly, a flash of bright light came into the room and it blinded Suzaku for a second. When he opened his eyes, a girl in white was floating in midair appeared in the room. "Suzaku, the World is in danger. You're the only one that can save the World. For the battles to come, I give abilities to help you fight the enemies that stand in your way." She goes over to him and looks at his broken sword. Suddenly, the sword began to glow in a white light and it grew a new blade. "This sword will help you fight the enemies that seem impossible to defeat before. I don't have much time before time resumes but believe in yourself even when things are down at their worst." Suddenly, the girl began to disappear and Suzaku shouted out. "WHO ARE YOU?" The girl said, "My name is Aura." She vanished in a white light and the rest of the room was returned to its normal color. The Wander Demon was confused and began looking for Suzaku. (It looks my sword but has the same skills from before. It doesn't seem different at all but I must defeat the Wander Demon at all cost.) Suzaku ran towards the Wander Demon and attack it with the new sword. The damage that appeared on the Demon didn't go away. "GAN REVOLVER!" The earth based attack was effective against the Wander Demon unlike the previous Gan Revolver attack. He kept on the attack but it was not going away. (Even with this sword, I can't completely defeat this monster. Wait, what this skill? Snake Sword? SP amount 30. Description of the attack, unknown. Let's see what this skill can do.) "SNAKE SWORD!" Suddenly the blade of the sword glow white and began to extend itself towards the demon. It stabbed at the demon's head and it suddenly retracted back to its hilt. The Wander Demon began to turn dark and its body fell to the floor. The form of the monster was being ripped apart slowly until there was nothing left. The doors that were once sealed were reopened. Suzaku used the Sprite Ocarina for the final time. He heard a sound and the three golden rings appeared around his body and disappeared from the dungeon. He arrived back at the entrance of the dungeon and saw the monster portal spinning. He quickly gated out to avoid fighting the monster portal and disappeared from the field.  
  
He arrived back at Mac Anu and began walking towards the save station. He talked to the guy who was behind the counter of the save station and he saved his data. He walked around Mac Anu to enjoy the sights and to think what happened to him. He stopped at the bridge looking down on the waterway. (I have no idea where to look for my friends now. I was lucky that girl appeared when she did to upgrade my sword otherwise I would end up like my friends right now unable to save them. Wait a second. Why didn't she save them like she did me? I have many questions and little resources to answer them. Maybe if I quit for the day and get some time to think of my next course of action, then I could get some answers.) Suzaku was gloomy now but hopeful of finding his friends. He left the bridge and went to the Chaos gate. Three golden rings covered him as he was logging out from the World. William turned off the monitor his computer and went to his bed believing that a lead about his friends would appear tomorrow.  
  
Shortly after Suzaku left the dungeon, three golden rings appear in the room that Suzaku fought the Wander Demon. The mysterious person looked around the room and saw nothing. "Where is the corpse of Suzaku? How did he defeat my improved Wander Demon? No ordinary weapons and magic could defeat unless he possesses Data Drain which I doubt. Not even the legendary Kite could enter this room. It's just a minor setback. I just need to get him into a trap once again." The mysterious person said with anger and then with a sinister voice. He disappeared from the dungeon as the three golden rings covered his body. 


End file.
